


Bad Dad Jokes

by Jay2Noir



Series: Teach Me Trilogy [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Children, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Kid Fic, Kids, Pranks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all in good fun, bad dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir
Summary: Kylo Ren learns of a new joke to play on his children. His daughter is the last to suffer his wrath.Inspired by a video I've seen on facebook





	Bad Dad Jokes

Kaia Ren sits excitedly looking down at the small pool of water that her father poured on the kitchen floor between her knees. “Now remember, Kaia,” Kylo starts, dropping to his knees on the floor in front of her, balling a black dishrag up in his right hand. Her twin brother Kaiser excitedly bounces from foot to foot behind her while her older brother Griffin sits at the dining room table smiling on at the scene before him. They both knew what was happening before it even started, Kylo had gotten them one by one before their sister would fall victim to his prank. “You have to stab me in the hand with the fork before I can clean all this water up. Can you do that baby?”

Her head energetically bobs up and down as she takes an excited look at her mother who was holding Kaiser still. “Go Kaia you can do it!” Kaiser shouts, pumping his little fist in the air. “I believe in you!” Everyone in the house laughs as Kylo adjusts the clean dishrag in his hand, playing with it nervously and holding it near the water. “Are you sure you can do it Kaia?” He asks, smiling as Kaia giggled at him. “Yes daddy! I can do it I promise.” Kaiser is vibrating in anticipation as he watches Kylo unball the dishrag and hold it by the corners. “Okay, if you say so.” Kylo taunts, holding completely still and staring Kaia down. There’s silence in the room as everyone waits for the big swoop when the water would be all gone and Kaia would be too slow, or for Kylo to be crying out in pain when the fork would pierce his skin because he was the one that was too slow for her. "One...two..." Kylo counts down, inching closer and closer to the puddle of water before he energetically shouts the word three, going in and making his move before her very eyes.

It all happens in a flash. The black dishrag is thrown from Kylo’s hands and right onto Kaia’s face, blinding her momentarily and causing the fork to fall from her hand and clank onto the floor next to the water. With a hearty smile on his face Kylo takes ahold of Kaia’s small, four year old ankles, pulling her a foot and a half toward him so that her pajama bottoms soaked up the water. Both her and her twin brother scream aloud, Griffin and their mother can only laugh as Kaia immediately stands to her feet, reached around to her backside and began dancing around like someone had lit a fire right under her butt. She’s screaming, laughing, and accusingly yelling the word ‘daddy’ over and over again while the rest of her family just laughs at her. Kylo had done it, he had managed to clean the water up before Kaia was able to stab him. 

She bounces into her father’s arms and Kylo holds her tight, placing a kiss on the top of her hair and asking her if he ‘got’ her. “Yes!” She shouts, leaning up and running over to her mother, bumping into Kaiser in the process who was laughing so hard he probably didn’t even notice. Her mother reaches down and hugs her, lifts her into the air. This was the third time she had seen this joke and it was just as funny each time she saw it.

Three wet pajama bottoms, one bad dad joke, and one new load of laundry in need of being washed existed in the Ren home that evening. All of this and five happy individuals who shared a wonderful memory to treasure for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick one shot/drabble I decided to write. I wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to my Ren family I guess lol.


End file.
